


how James is saved from death by a muffin

by tobiismycat



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: James is introduced to a lovely treat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is on a mission and has a life threatening moment in his bed.  </p><p>  He's saved by a muffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how James is saved from death by a muffin

  The mission had been going  good so far.  

James looked right at home at the diplomats house party.   No one would suspect he was really their to murder the man's wife it two days.   

      The party was beautifully  decorated and had wonderful food.      The host stopped by James to  encourage him to try some of his mother's homemade pickles and other canned treats.        James  smiled and took a bite from the sour crunchy pickle.   Finding it softer and much better tasting then store bought. 

 

   As the night went on   James found himself eating meny meny more of the  when it ended  James had retired to his room and was checking in with Q branch   before bed.  

 

A few hours later James was thrust from sleep by intense pain in his lower  stomach. He curled into a ball under the covers  panting and shaking.

   Q had been alerted to his sudden awakening and was talking to him in seconds.  "Whats wrong 007?" He asked     " I've been poisoned I think" he stuttered and a pained whine burst from his mouth. 

Q nearly began to panic.  They hadn't sent James anything to counteract a poisoning  this time though he didn't know why.        "  let's stay positive  alright " Q said.   " do you still have your appendix ?" A minnion shouted.    "No I had that taken out last year" James hissed.  Q blushed as he remembered it.  He'd coused James to need it removed by elbowing him his sleep. 

 

" what did you eat at the party. " Q asked.   

" lots of things.um pickles  Turkey and something else that smelt like pineapple. "  

 

Q sighed. " they were homemade weren't they James"

" yes " James said with a huff. 

"You need to eat bread some kind of muffin or roll would work" Q said his mother made the best canned pickles but they weren't things you could over indulge on without pain. He'd once eaten his way through four large cans and ended up in the hospital. 

James forced himself from the bed and into the living room area of the hotel room. He'd left a large chocolate chip muffin there that morning. 

 

Once it was devoured James buried himself into bed and waited patiently for the pain to lessen. 

 

in ten minutes to his surprise and relieve it began to ease 

"Better now ?" 

"Much better Q how did you know that trick " James asked curiously. 

"I do the same thing every time I go home I once landed in the emergency room because I'd scarfed down four whole jars of mommas homemade pickles."

**Author's Note:**

> So James isn't actually saved by the muffin. Lol.


End file.
